The Place of Secrets
This may or may not be a "borrowed" concept from another game. Props to you if you know what game it is. Please do not infringe on other people's 'secrets'. Put your preferred username next to the Clues in parenthesis exampled by me below. Originally created by ZathusTheMageV. What Is This 'Place of Secrets' You Speak Of? The area is hidden at the main menu screen. If you go into the 'Special Agents' tab, and hold your mouse at the right(down on mobile) as if to try and scroll down further for 5 seconds, a lock will appear. This lock can only be picked if you are Rank 100, and have beaten at least eight maps on Impoppable. Upon clicking the lock, you will be taken to a vast room with a monkey doorman blocking a red rope that takes you to the treasures behind. How It Works There is a bar for you to type certain phrases in, and some phrases are special, unlocking various rewards. So basically, tell him a secret password, and you will receive certain features/rewards. The doorman will also say random things to you in text above his head, and some of these may be clues to many of the passwords, evidenced by being a yellow text instead of black. Feel free to add your own concepts below, and list who you are if you prefer so. Also add clues if any. Rewards can be practically anything that you see fits. Let your imagination put your secrets in, and leave the password, rewards, and clues listed. There can be as many text clues as you want, so... get working then. Only one clue shows up at a time, and not even in the right order. Other random text with no meaning may get in the way! Each sentence is a separate clue. Free editing permission to everybody, as long as you don't mess with other's ideas. Passwords, Rewards, etc. A Rainbow Trail that Follows Your Mouse Cursor Function: Purely aesthetic. Shows you care I guess. Password: Determination. Clues: -What's that feeling you get, when you know you want to do something? -Listening to me tell you to get out of here, it fills you with... oh? What? Sorry. (Zathus) Revenge of the Trio (Yes, this exists. I am doing this...) Function: Unlocks the sequel to The Hidden Dark Continuity, known as The Shadow of Three... Password: Vengeance. Clues: -I have a grudge against you, busting in here. -Best served cold. Kind of. -Well, more like cooled down after being steamed, it's not the same as what you were thinking. (Zathus) Plain Old 5k Monkey Money Function: I hope you know what Monkey Money is by now. Password: Tomorrow. Clues: -I guess I'll see you the day after today. -The day before two days from now too. -Three weeks from four weeks from now, minus six days as well, sadly. -I think I made my point about the whole days thing. (Zathus) Top Hat on the Temple of the Monkey God at the Main Menu Function: No reason. To show you're classy. Password: Roulette. Clues: -My life is a gamble really. You never know when some crazy lad will come and here and kill me, then steal everything. -It's a game of chance. (Zathus) Ten Research Coin Things in the Monkey Lab Function: Sadly, no idea why this 'Function' deal-io exists anymore. Password: Reverse. Clues: -Think backwards for this one. -Esrever. -Won thgir gniod I ma thaw? -Yes, I can speak backwards, what of it? (Zathus) 10% off on all Special Agents Password: Sturdy. Clues: -Hard as a rock, you are, refusing to go away. -As much as I try to push you to leave, you just won't move. -Well I won't move either then. That's my job. We can duel it out this way, WITHOUT me getting yelled at. A Free War Contract Password: Peace Clues: -You know, once my teacher told me nothing can be achieved by war, but then BTDB came out. (by MagicMan0oh) Next OMEGACHI Part Location Hint Password: Superiority Clues: -If you tell the word correctly, you will own a part of the most superior weapons the monkeys have ever known.(By MagicMan0oh) Mega Boost Function: Gives you +2 Money per pop for an entire day. Has an ability to give you 10000 Money at start but only once Password: Atomic Armageddon Clues: -It all ends in a nuclear fire just like what will happen for the next 2 centuries. (Somebody) Las Vegas Function: The Menu Screen looks like a Las Vegas themed menu. The Fountain spits out gold coins instead of water, Some buildings look like famous casinos in real life. Password: Flamingo Clues: -Alpha of the Pack, Starter of the Era, Progenitor of Gambling (I don't know how made this either, but I love it). Extra Lives Function: Gives you 10 extra lives for every difficulty, and for Impoppable you get 5 lives instead of 1. (Can be toggled on and off) Password: Game of Life Clues: -What's the game everyone's playing right now? -I could of sworn there was a game... what was it, the game of love? the game of luck? -What's the name of that game where you basically do life? I can't remember... (By TheFireDragoon) Help Function: The monkey tells you "Ha, it's not that easy" The first time Followed by: "No really, no help" 2nd, "It's not getting you anywhere" 3rd, "Just go to the wiki" 4th, "Well, did you go?" The 5th, "I guess not" the 6th, "Well?" the 7th, "..." The 8th, 9th and 10th, and says a random password the 11th time, after that he says nothing. The doorman becomes gradually annoyed as you type in each message Clues: -Are you stuck? -Need some help? -Wish I could help you, but I can't! (By Conga, I just had this idea one day~) BONUS DUCKS! Function: All bloons have a 0.2% chance of dropping 2 BONUS DUCKS that can be dragged onto towers, making them have BONUS DUCKS on their heads and making their projectiles look like BONUS DUCKS! Bloons popped with BONUS DUCKS projectiles will have a 1% chance to drop 4 BONUS DUCKS! Password: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2LhXOtsTLY Clues: -BONUS DUCKS! -Youtube is awesome! -*The monkey takes out his phone and this music starts playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2LhXOtsTLY *Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Secrets